


Korrasami Christmas One Shots

by Ay7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ay7/pseuds/Ay7
Summary: Starting a Christmas one shot series in November because, let's face it, it's already Christmas
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Korrasami Christmas One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is my first ever post. Let's party

**Prompt: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.**

"Korra, it's a party! There's no way that could not be fun!" Korra rolled her eyes at her best friend's (in her opinion, overly enthusiastic) optimism. She'd known Bolin since they were kids, and his rose-colored glasses never failed to provide entertainment.

"Who cares who you're partnered up with, a party's a party. Especially a Christmas party! Maybe Opal will be there - oh! oh! You _gotta_ make sure you put up some mistletoe for me - and maybe bring a chocolate fountain or two, and --" Korra smiled to herself, content to let Bolin's infectious positivity roll over her, and (correctly) assuming Bolin wouldn't need a sound board to continue this conversation.

She'd been partnered with the great, the unrivaled, the infallible _Asami Sato_ to plan this year's Future Industries Christmas Extravaganza. For the past couple years, HR had sent an email to all Future Industries employees giving them a time and location for said party. Korra showed up, drank some wildly over priced egg nog and slammed a few slices of pie, and left giving herself enough time to get home and catch a few episodes of _The Office_.

This year, however, HR has blessed her with the opportunity to pair up with this Sato-brat for some makeshift Party Planning Committee. It made sense, HR wanted more integration between all the employees at FI, and Asami was the up-and-coming heiress to the company and Korra was the best mechanic on the floor. Still, that doesn't mean she didn't try to find any possible excuse to get out of it (_is the black plague still a thing? Can I claim that?_)

She briefly clued back into what Bolin was babbling about. Something about fireworks and Nuktuk movers and _man_ Korra had to get some air. "Bo," she began, continuing when he seemed to snap out of his rant on the possibilities of renting a human cannon, "I think I'm gonna get some air. I'll work on that chocolate fountain though."

"YES!" she could hear him reply as she walked out of the garage and started towards the exit. While Korra loved the the near endless resources the garage workspace provided, it was nothing compared to the view from the seat of the newest model of the Sato F16 motorcycle she'd worked so hard to fine tune. She waved Bolin goodbye, and made her way towards the elevator, hoping some two stroke and track time would somehow convince her that working with some spoiled brat wouldn't be at all better than punching herself in the face for the entire holiday season.

_It's not that I hate her, but I _hate_ her_, Korra thought, taking her anger out on the elevator buttons. Korra had worked for her position. She'd missed meals to pay for school, exchanged her own sweat for her certifications, and spent countless hours with a wrench in her hand.

Sato, on the other hand, had been born into it. She'd been given everything. All she did was sit in her top-of-the-line corner office and draw schematics with a golden pen. She didn't know how it felt to troubleshoot an engine, and Korra would guarantee Sato couldn't tell the difference between a fuel filter and an air filter. _It feels different when you earn it, _Korra mused, albeit begrudgingly.

Korra made her way onto through the lobby and exited into the back lot. Her excitement continually built, even if she still couldn't shake her hatred towards a certain heiress. _She's probably gonna want to serve something dumb like caviar, whatever that is_. _I will _not _put my name behind a party that only serves caviar and crab cakes_, she thought_. Pizza. We're getting pizza, a chocolate fountain, and I may just take Bo up on his human cannon idea_.

As she neared the hangar attached to the track, Korra notice the lights were on. It was unusual, given the late hour, and unwelcome, given that all she wanted was space. As she got closer, she spotted her bike, the one she'd spent years wor-- _nope. No no no no no FUCK no. _Someone was definitely touching her bike. Someone definitely had a wrench, and someone was _definitely _messing with the engine Korra had designed herself.

Korra picked up her pace, now at a run, having every possible combination of expletives run through her head. The figure crouched on the other side of her bike seemed to hear Korra coming, and stood up (which, _fair_, she must've sounded like a freight train with all the manners of armadillo bear). Surprisingly, even though Korra was absolutely seeing red, she was able to tell that that no-good bike-touching dream-stealing ASSHOLE was none other than Sato herself. "Normally I'm not too impressed when someone customizes one of my originals," Asami said, "but this one's impressive".

Now, Korra had never seen Asami up close. And if she wasn't so beyond furious, she might've noticed that Asami looked like an absolute _model_. Or she might've been disarmed by the fact that Asami's casual over-the-shoulder, maybe-it's-maybelline hair toss was not only flawless, but possibly the sexiest thing Korra would've ever seen. And that she smelled like cherry blossoms blooming would definitely have to wait.

"You. Bike. Touched." Korra eloquently managed to stammer behind her brain overloading due to rage.

"Yeah, I did," Asami said through a laugh. _Could people laugh right now? I feel like they should for _sure_ take a falcon punch to the dome for that_. "What are you gonna do about it?" Asami was smirking. And teasing. _Teasing!_ _Did she know this was an _extremely_ serious matter?_

There's a lot of ways Korra imagined this confrontation going. Most of them involved sweeping the leg, and the others involved seeing if this brat could dodge a wrench. However, Asami's coy nature was catching her off guard. What was she going to do about it? Korra couldn't quite remember. It for sure involved punching, but now all that distance she wanted seemed to sound a little better with a +1.

"I'll tell you what," Asami said as she languidly moved to sit on Korra's bike (and Korra should for _sure_ be mad--nope. Nope turns out she was very okay with the way Asami smiled at her from Korra's bike, lazily laying her forearms across the handle bars. Korra's brain was now being overwhelmed by something other than anger). "I'll bet you I can beat you around the track on your own bike. You may have customized it, but don't forget who created the damn thing."

The teasing was hot. Korra was intrigued. Unfortuantely, that meant she was now having a hard time formulating sentences. A deer in the headlights "and what happens if I win?" was going to have to do for now.

"_When_ you lose, you mean? Well you're just gonna have to come and find out" Asami challenged.

Yeah, Korra was gonna like this.


End file.
